


Lance isn't fine, but neither is Keith

by CryptidKid2020



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Flirting, Blood and Injury, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Guilt, Insecurity, Lance is my child and so is keith, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, My First Work in This Fandom, gays in space, it sounds rough but it gets sweet, non-binary Pidge, past minor character death(s), writing this was painful for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidKid2020/pseuds/CryptidKid2020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance never really thought about the possibility of dying, why need to when you got magical alien healing pods to save you. Although he probably has due to being the paladin who has the most “Near-Death” experiences, and during the three years of being one of the “Defenders of the Universe”, Lance always manages to get himself gravely injured more than anyone else. Maybe it’s just because of Lance’s reckless behavior, or that Lance always no matter what or who he’s protecting will throw himself into danger and use himself as a human shield...This is the time Lance actually thinks about his own death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't give up

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me an angst prompt for your OTP, and I've been sucked into Klance hell, due to Tumblr.  
> Sooooo hope you enjoy my first fic, and yes there will be a second chapter ;).
> 
> I do not own any characters portrayed in this story, they belong to Dreamworks and other studios.

Feeling sweat drip down his face _and_ his neck, Keith turns around and _freezes._  

Keith stands still in shock, his bayard down at his side. After destroying the final Galra droid Keith stares at his fellow paladin who's sitting down leaning their back against the wall of the dark cave that they were cornered into.

Hearing a painful cough that erupted from the other, then followed by a loud groan, the red paladin’s shock wears off as he takes a step towards the other getting a better look at Lance’s wound. There's a large hole in Lance’s armor where he was hit by the droids gun. Lance’s hand is covering the worst of it making it look not that bad, but Keith sees the blood puddle pooled around the wounded Lance that grows in size by the second, and the slight blood splatter on the rest of Lance’s armor...It’s a lot of blood that he’s lost already and Lance is losing lots more and _fast._

 

“L-Lance, can you move your hand I _need_ to see all the damage,” Keith asks mentally preparing himself for the sight.

“Y-You sure b-buddy? I-it's pretty _g-gruesome_ ,” Lance shakily replies, closing his other fist tightly to not grunt out in pain.

“Y-Yah.” Lance gives him a look, Keith just ignores it and repeats himself.

“Yes, I’m sure i’ll be fine,” Keith speaks

 

Lance moves his hand wincing in the process as it brushes against the wound.

Keith was not _fine_.

Keith’s breath hitches at the sight, it's worse than what he prepared himself for. The wound is in the middle of Lance’s torso. It’s covered in _thick_ shade of deep red that is Lance’s blood, the wound looking very deep and very _deadly_ . Lance’s “ _injury”_ makes Keith think that Lance may not have a chance _surviving_ this time.

 _“No, you can’t think like that Keith. He’s survived all those other times and sure as hell he will this time too.”_ Keith curses to himself. Trying not to disturb the other, Keith leans down and gently takes off the blue paladin’s helmet laying it down next to him, not knowing that he pressed on the comms button.

Keith holds up three fingers to Lance’s face and asks him to say how many fingers he sees, he repeats with two fingers, than five than four. Lance saying the correct number every time.

 

“Mghm...What are y-you doing?” Lance hummed, watching Keith move around him more.

 

Glad that Lance is still saying full sentences not just _numbers_ , and that he’s _alive_. Keith slowly moves Lance’s head foward to check for any head wounds.

“I was testing if you had a concussion, and now I’m checking if you have any open head wounds...W-when you got shot you hit the wall pretty hard.” Keith explained, breathing out when he found no major bleeding from Lance’s head only a small cut of Lance’s eyebrow.

 

“O-Oh, I don’t r-remember that,” Lance mumbled, looking up at Keith.

“W-Well you might have blacked out for or a minute or two...W-What do you remember?” Keith asked, taking his own helmet off and setting it down next to Lance’s.

“M-Me being shot,” Keith winced at the calmness in Lance’s tone. “And you ‘hulking out’ on the droid that shot me and of course what’s happening right now,” Lance answered, covering back up the hole in his gut.

Keith didn’t realise when he destroyed the Galra droid, he really _destroyed_ it. He looks over at the other droid’s remains around them and are in one whole piece, while the one that shot Lance is in _hundreds_ of pieces.

“W-Whatever I didn’t “Hulk-Out” on the thing...I was just making sure it wasn’t gonna come back and shoot you again or shoot me.” Keith insisted, looking down at Lance he saw the others famous “I-Know-You’re-Lying-But-I’m-Dying-So-I-Don’t-Care” expression.

Lance tries to move his body up some more up the wall, but the only thing he does is jostle his body making him yelp at the sudden rush of pain up and down his body.

“S-Shit, t-that was a b-bad idea,” Lance coughs some blood spitting out of his mouth dripping down the corner of hip lips, he closes his eyes tightly to stop the tears watering up in his eyes.

Hearing Lance’s pained shout made Keith shutter. “L-Lance. _Fuck_ c-come on we need to get you back t-to the castle,” Exclaimed Keith, moving closer to Lance.

 

Lance laugh comes out choked and wet, making Keith wince at the sound.

“Nah, I-I’m not going a-anywhere,” The blue paladin croaks, looking up at Keith with a lopsided smile.

 

Taking a step back at Lance’s words, Keith looks down at the other.

“What?” Keith asked, taken back.

 _“What?_ ” Lance echoes back.

 

“Y-Yes what do you mean y-you're not ‘going anywhere’?” Keith scoffed, making a frustrated noise as he crosses his arms.

“I-I can’t walk, _H-hell_ I can’t even get u-up! So how a-am I gonna _even_ p-pilot my l-lion?” Lance hissed.

Keith uncrosses his arms and drops them to his sides. “I'll carry you, you can ride with me and we can make blue follow us. C-come on we'll go back and heal your stupid ass and continue being the defenders of t-the universe! So I’ll help you ou-”

 

“ _Keith!”_ Lance shouts as loud as he can in his state, interrupting Keith rambling.

Taking a deep breath he continues. “L-Look I'm dying it's no use. So w-why don't you come sit down next to me so I don't have to die alone,” Lance objected, using his good hand to lightly pat the only part of the ground where blood isn’t pooled, silently telling Keith to sit down.

 

Hearing Lance words of resignation, Keith clutches his fists harshly together making them shake. The sight looking like an angry five year old that’s gonna throw a fit.

“Y-You're giving up! After _three years_!.” Keith holds up his hand with three fingers held up.

“ _Three years!_ And you're giving up now....A-All the other _“Near-Death”_ experiences, all the planets we’ve _saved_ , people's lives _saved_ , and you’re g-giving up!” Keith shouts at Lance frustrated tears building up in his eyes. “ _F-Fuck,_ Lance you can’t just leave us l-like this. We are supposed to die _f-fighting a_ -and you're sitting there doing nothing! Except letting yourself _Die_!” Keith shouts, tears pouring down his face fast, big droplets meeting at his chin.

“Just think about y-your _family_ ! H-How can you give up on them!” Keith knows it's a harsh blow to Lance as he mentions his family, but if it can get Lance _willing_ to live he sure as hell will repeat it again and _again_ , a _million_ times even. “L-Lance...y-you can’t…. _p-please_ , d-don’t give up…don’t give up on _us, me,_ you're _family._ …”Keith pleads, eyes shut tightly closed tears still pouring down his face.

Lance blinks. Seeing Keith go from extremely _pissed off_ , to bawling his eyes out makes Lance’s heart shatter. Seeing Keith normally stiff posture be slouched with his whole body trembling….Lance is for once _speechless_.

 

“L-Lance, _p-please_ ….” Keith mumbles quietly.

Lance knows he should still at least try to fight the pain and haul his ass back to the castle….but Lance is so, so _tired._ And with Keith saying something about his family wakes him up a bit...but it’s not enough.

“I-I’m sorry Keith...b-but I _can’t_ …I’m just so _tired_.....So p-please come sit your butt down, it’ll the last t-thing I'll ask from y-you,” Lance offers a weak smile, slowly reach out his hand to Keith.

Keith angrily wipes his tears away, as he reluctantly sits down next to Lance. Ignoring the hand held out to him.

They sit in an uncomfortable silence for more than a few ticks until Lance clears his throat creating another awful wet sounding cough.

“S-So how are you?” Lance jokes, trying to get his mind off the pain that keeps going numb than too escalating into a sharp pain that attacks his whole body.

Gazing at Lance. Keith spots the failing attempts of the other paladin, trying not to show how much pain he’s in but Keith can see it etched into Lance’s face.

 

“I-I’m _fine_ ,” Simply replies Keith.

“A-Am I _f-fine_?” Lance asks, looking at Keith he sees that the other is staring down at the ground purposely avoiding Lance’s eyes. Blinking as he spots the dried tear tracks down the red paladin's face, Lance waits for Keith’s answer his head still turned towards the other.

Slowly turning his head to Lance, eyes still not directly looking at him he takes a deep breath before replying. “T-To be honest no..no you _aren't_ ,” Lips curling up into a cynical smile, Keith throws his arms up into the air. “N-No Lance you’re _dying_ , and for _real_ this time...So _no_ Lance, you’re not _fine_ ,” Keith spoke harshly, arms dropping into his lap looking at Lance’s face now.  

“A-And neither are you.” Lance countered, dark blue eyes staring down Keith as the other opens his mouth to argue. “I-If I’m not o-okay, neither are y-you...so s-suck it up and admit I-It.” Lance ordered.

Keith gapes blankly at Lance. He looks back down at his lap and fiddles with his hands.

 

“You know I never really hated y-you right,” Lance chimes in.

Keith looks back up at Lance, seeing a small smile on the others face. “I-I just acted like a dick because I wanted you to _notice_ me....I guess all it takes is _nearly-dying_ a bunch of times and then one final time of me _actually dying,_ ” Lance jokes, as he tells Keith the truth.

Not knowing what to say, Keith gives Lance a small smile grabbing Lance’s bloodied hand in his.

“I never really hated you too....b-but I will admit that you get o-on my nerves...but I never could hate you,” Keith responds after a few more ticks of comfortable silence.

“I-I’m glad,” Lance chuckles, but the movement caused by it makes Lance fall into another coughing fit, more blood spitting out his mouth and onto his armor. “U-Ugh gross,” Lance mumbles.

“S-Shit! Lance are you okay?” Keith asks. Worry etched into his facial features, getting up from his sitting position he kneels down next to Lance.

“D-Do I look okay to you?” Lance asks, an eyebrow raised at Keith

“N-Not really….” Keith admits, grabbing Lances hand again.

“W-Wow that really t-takes a hit to my self-esteem,” Lance retorts with a breathy laugh. Feeling more energy leave his body he sits himself ignoring the pain, he looks at Keith still seeing the concern in the others eyes Keith rolls his eyes at his comment.

“A-Alright time to set things s-straight,” Lance announces, face scrunched up in concentration and _pain_ as he thinks of what he wants Keith to deliver messages of.

Keith remembers that Lance is _dying…._ no, _giving up_ , and he nods silently telling Lance to continue talking.

 

“A-Alright, now listen I need you to take my body back t-too earth...to my family, tell them why I've been gone a-and lie about h-how much of a h-hero I was,” The blue paladin addressed, shoulders slouching a bit as he uses more of his energy to speak.  

 

Keith furrows his brows at Lance’s words he looks to Lance with genuine confusion in his face.

“Why, do I have to _lie_ when you _truly_ are one?” He asked, not knowing why Lance would ask such a thing.

Lance laughed softly. It was shaky, and more of a breathy huff more than anything.

“Do you r-remember, about a year or s-so back when we _I-I fucked u-up_ and a whole village was _killed_ in _cold blood_ by galra?” Lance asks, smiling even though his dark blue eyes showed _sadness_ and _guilt._

 

Keith’s memory flashes him back to that fateful day. He could feel the heat of the _fire_ coming off of the _burning homes_ of the friendly race _,_ their _bodies_ and their _blood-like_ substance from the alien villagers surrounding him and the others…. _Yah Keith remembers that day_ **_very well_ ** , but he also knows that it _wasn’t_ Lance’s fault, it was _all_ of _theirs_.

“Y-Yeah I remember, but _wasn’t_ just your fault _Lance_ ...it was all of _o-ours_ , you have _no right_ to put all that blame on _yourself_ ,” Keith argued, giving Lance a disapproving look.

“Yes! I d-do!” Lance retaliated, not believing in Keith’s words. Keith’s gaze softens, at the other weak yet strong tone.

“I-It was my fault t-that they all were _killed_ ! I  _fucking_ “ _brought_ ” the g-galra to the planet by n-not checking if they were still _following_ me w-when I was supposed to be _d-distracting_ them _away_ from the planet and I-Instead I was _leading_ their ships to _us_ ! _”_ Lance hisses, his body began to _hurt so much_ at his outbreak...but he needed to _keep going_.

“P-Plus I could h-have used Blue’s “ _Ice powers_ ” and stopped the fires from spreading so much…. _B-But I_ **_fucking_ **_ffroze up and couldn't do anything but_ **_w-watch_ ** _them a-all_ **_die_ ** _and you guys fighting the g-galra, while I was having a_ **_goddamn_ ** _panic attack,_ ” Lance chokes on the last sentence, tears pouring down his face in thick salty globs.

Lance’s vision blurs with the pain rising and lowering in waves across his body, and with the tears his vision is barely _usable_.

“S-So that’s why _Keith_ I’m not a _hero_ ...I-I’m not even a _good_ person, I’m just a big ol’ _fuck up_ now, and even _before Voltron_ ...T-That’s why I-I was so _excited_ when I was accepted into the _garrison_ because I could finally show everyone that I _was somebody_ , and when I saw your name above _mine_ on the list, that was w-when i started that s-stupid _one-sided rivalry_ with you b-because you were _so good_ at everything I failed a-at….” Lance bawled, biting his lip before continuing _confessing_ all his dark thoughts that he’s kept in all _these years_.

 _“Even now_ with Voltron you’re a way _better paladin_ than i’d ever be...S-So be glad I’m _l-leaving_ , that i’m _d-dying_ ...Y-You and the others won’t have to worry about me _dying almost every mission_ and you guys won’t have to _suffer through my terrible jokes_ and my _obnoxious flirting_ , and that you’ll be _free_ from a _pathetic fuck up like me who shouldn't even be on this team_ ,” Lance declares, glaring at Keith as a continuous stream of tears flow down his face. Chest feeling lighter as he lets all his demons out.

Keith is stunned externally. But internally he’s _angry_ , _sad_ , **_no he’s a damn wreck_ ** at Lance’s broken words and sobs he let out in the middle of his heartbreaking _“speech”_.

Snapping out of it he sees anger in Lance’s eyes under all the tears, Lance’s body is tense at the pain rocking his body….Keith _breaks_.

 

Keith moves faster than he thinks he has ever moved in his life. Taking the other by surprise, Keith clashes his lips onto Lance’s as he gives the blue paladin a passionate sorta sloppy kiss, tears from Lance’s eyes slide against Keith’s cheeks. Feeling his own tears fall down his face, he slowly pulls away from Lance. Opening his eyes he sees that the other paladin’s cheeks are slightly flushed pink, eyes still closed together in _bliss_ , _like Lance doesn't even have a deadly wound in his body right than._

Opening his eyes slightly, Lance still feel slightly numb from the kiss, and he really hopes that its because of the kiss and not from the pretty large amount of blood that had poured out of him.

Recalling what Lance said and _thinks_ about himself. Keith lightly cups Lance’s face in his hands, thumb rubbed underneath Lance’s eye pushing away the others tears that still silently fall.

 

“L-Lance I am so sorry, please don't say that about y-yourself that way. A-Alright _we_ l-love you and you jokes and we don't care if you fail we all _do_ ! _None_ of us are _above_ or _below_ you we are an equal team, S-So if you fuck up _we all fuck up_ ,” Keith clarified, moving his hands and body he gently rested his forehead against Lance’s.

“We c-care about you _so_ , _so_ much. So please don't think we _hate_ _you_ because we're _ffamily_ and _we all_ will l-love you _no matter_ what. And _I_ will love _you no-matter_ what,” Keith confessed, looking closely at Lance’s eyes.

Lance smiles softly tears still in his eyes, yet no longer falling down his face.

“I-Is that w-why you kissed me~” Lance teases, grabbing Keith’s Hand holding it in his.

Keith cheeks flame up. “Y-Yes, and t-to admit I think i've been wanting to do that for a _while_ now,” The red paladin confided, gripping Lance’s hand in his giving it a comforting squeeze.

Replying with a choked laughter, Lance can practically feel the heat come off of Keith’s face.

“Y-You should've d-done that e-earlier, I could’ve taught you h-how to kiss better,” Lance flirtatiously jokes with Keith.

Leaning away from Lance, Hands still linked Keith blinks at Lance.

“M-My kissing is just f-fine!” Keith retorts playfully, Lance would take it like he really was offended if Keith wasn’t still smiling.

“W-Whatever you s-say _Mullet Man_ ,” Lance replies eyes closing than opening them slowly seeing Keith still softly smiling at him, hair frazzled into a mess, eyes full of sadness yet also full of happiness. ‘ _Damn, he’s cute.’_ Lance thinks to himself.

“H-Have I ever told you that you’re _super_ cute,” Lance quietly giggles.

“N-No,” Keith says tone slightly sadder than before.

“W-Well now I am,” Lance pauses before continuing.

 

“K-Keith H-How does i-it feel?” Lance coughs, smiling at Keith.

Confused at Lance’s words, Keith squeezes Lance’s hand. “H-How does what feel?” Keith replies.

“T-To be the only star in the sky,” Lance finishes, a big grin on his face.

Jokingly rolling his eyes at Lance, Keith lovingly looks at Lance.

“Did you r-really use a pick up l-line on me just now,” Keith chuckles.

“Y-Yes, I did and you love I-It~” Lance coos, laughing quietly.

Lance make a _big_ mistake as he moves his body a bit to make himself more comfortable, his action making the slight numbness flash into an _extreme_ pain. Face scrunched up tightly Lance coughs aggressively making _more_ blood fly out of his mouth and _more_ blood to fastly flow out of his _wound_ in his torso.

Lance closes his eyes, feeling his _body_ and _mind_ fall back into the _comfortable_ yet _uncomfortable_ state that it was in previously, his energy running on empty.

Keith’s eyes widen and tears begin to build up watching Lance’s body convulse then relax and be _nearly_ deathly still, and than to look and see Lance’s eyes closed and his chest barely moving up and down.

 

“No! _No_ ! Lance buddy y-you _need_ to stay a-awake, we can _still_ get you t-to the healing chambers!” Keith pleads slapping Lance’s cheeks lightly to get the other to open his eyes.

“I-I don't e-even feel m-my body a-anymore,” Lance stutters, watching Keith cry and beg him to stay awake. He lets go and lets his own tears flow down his face again.

“K-Keith, I-I need y-you too tell the others that It's all g-gonna be okay, tell....H-Hunk that he’s the most kindest and loyal friend I could have ever asked for….Tell him I’m sorry that I t-took advantage of him sometimes, and that since he has the most comfortable soothing hugs and to give everyone on h-hug for me. T-TelI him I love him like a b-brother…....” Lance coughs, taking a deep breath.

“T-Tell Pidge that I-I always thought that their n-nerdy stuff was super cool and that I was super j-jealous of how smart they are. And t-that being in a team in both Garrison with them w-was the best, tell P-Pidge how I-I hope they f-find Matt and their dad alive and w-well, a-and I love them too....” Lance chokes on a sob, feeling the numbness wash away his train of thought.

Lance takes a deep shuddery breath as he feels his body shutting off but he had to continue staying awake and talking.  “T-Tell Shiro t-that he _was_ and _still_ is m-my hero, and that this wild a-adventure with him was an u-unforgettable time. A-And how I-It was a absolute pleasure i-in knowing him and that I’m sorry for calling him ‘D-Dad’ to tease h-him,” Lance weakly laughs, wincing afterwards.

“S-Shit whose l-left….O-Oh, Tell A-Allura that I'm sorry for flirting w-with her after all these years and that being in a just f-friends with her was the best thing and t-that maybe she could take over b-blue for m-me.....A-Also to C-Coran tell him that he's a pretty cool dude a-and he has been like a crazy uncle to me and t-that I'll miss cleaning t-the tubes with h-him...A-And tell him thanks for all the f-food goo he made for us,” Lance drawled on, him speaking sapping all the energy out of him.

 

Lance’s eyes start to feel heavier and his lips don't want to move anymore as Lance looks up at Keith seeing his eyes glazed over with tears, trails quickly running down his face, watching as the other paladin chews on his lip trying hard not to let out a sob.

“D-did you get all t-that?” Lance huffs voice _frail_ and _shrill_.

Keith hearing Lance's weak tone sends him overboard, as he completely breaks down bawling now leaning onto Lance’s body wanting to be close, with him not trusting his voice he nods silently into Lance’s chest.

Giving a feeble smile down at Keith, Lance grabs Keith’s hand squeezing it tightly to get the other attention. Keith looks up at Lance eyes puffy and red.  “G-Good, now I-I need to t-tell you something,” Lance continued.

Gripping Lance’s hand back he swallows down another sob. “W-what I-Is it?” Keith asks, voice _almost_ at frail and broken as Lance’s

 

“I lied.” Lance states.

Burying himself back into Lance’s cheat careful of the others injury. “A-About W-what?” Keith asks nervously.

“A-About the _one last favor._ ....C-Can you _please_ jjust t-tell me y-you _love m-me_ ...A-And you won't _forget_ me _p-please?”_ Lance begs, closing his eyes letting more tears fall down his cheeks.

Feeling his heart shatter at the others plea he leans up and stares at Lance. Swallowing another sob as he leans himself down onto Lance's lips, Lance’s shaky fingers move up and brush against his cheeks, Keith cups Lance’s face. After the opposite of the kiss from before, Keith gave a long sweet soft kiss. He leans back, Lance opens his eyes, them showing a hurricane of emotions.

“I love you Lance, A-and I promise I'll never... _Never_ forget you. _But,_ Lance I n-need you to _h-hang on, love,”_ Keith pleads, brushing his fingers through Lance’s short dark brown hair.

“W-why do y-you love me or _s-something_?~” Lance jokes earning another soft smile from Keith.

Smiling back at Keith, he closes and opens his eyes one last time to the last thing he wants to see, Keith smile.

 

“ _I-I l-love you too_ **_Mullet Man_ ** _, see you later_ ,” Lance whispers using his final breath.

 

Feeling Lance’s chest become still, Keith immediately pulls away and reaches to find a pulse. Detecting a quickly fading pulse that fills the rooms quiet atmosphere.

**_Thump……..Thump……...Thump…………….Thump…………………………………….Silence_ **

Keith becomes Overwhelmed by the sudden silence in the small cave, that becomes filled with his heavy breathing and small whimpers.

He curls up into himself as he starts to bawling over Lance’s body. He lightly grabs Lance’s face holding onto him, not wanting to let go.

“Lance! _Lance!_ C-come on _p-please_ wake u-up! I _love_ y-you so, _so much_ ....p-please _d-don’t_ leave... _m-me…I-I love you...._ .” Keith begs, voice hoarse and laced with pure devastation. Keith gathers the other into his arms crying into the other shoulder mumbling _broken words of love_.

Meanwhile shouts and sounds wail of sorrow comes from Lance’s abandoned helmet.

 

**_“L-Lance buddy, c-come on stick with u-us!”_ **

 

**_“L-L-Lance p-please d-don’t b-be dead!”_ **

 

**_“Y-You can’t b-be d-dead, w-we need y-you!”_ **

 

**_“K-Keith, report I-In w-what’s happening t-to Lance?! If you d-don’t reply I-I’m gonna send t-the other’s to y-your destination.”_ **

 

Unable to hear other wails from familiar voices come from Lance's helmet, Keith feels like a empty man, as his heart breaks completely.


	2. Did You Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Hunk have a bonding moment, Everyone's having a hard time, Lance wakes up and is confused and angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School started up again so it was hard to find time to write, hope this is a good ending. Enjoy! :)
> 
> Warnings:Cussing/self-hate/fighting
> 
> I do not own any of these characters, this is all and Au and is all headcanons not of this cannon or will ever be cannon.

_ -I love you t-too Mullet Man, see you later…”  _

Keith’s mind repeats Lance’s final words to himself over and over like a broken record, the red paladin's thoughts are clogged with mental pictures of Lance’s bloody body. Still, with no breaths coming in or out. The memories of the event haunts him every time he closes his eyes for too long.

_ Keith just wants to forget. _ __

 

“ _ Keith, Keith!” _

Hearing Hunks concerned voice, Keith snaps out of his thoughts. Slowly turning around he numbly looks behind him where the yellow paladins stands.

Merely blinking at Hunk as a silent response, Keith waits for Hunk’s daily attempt to get him to get some rest or to at _ least _ eat something.

“ _ Keith.  _ You need to eat o-or get some sleep, you’ve been sitting in front of Lance’s chamber for  _ three days _ now. You’ve been barely  _ eating _ or  _ sleeping _ .” Hunk sighs, begging his friend and fellow paladin to take a break, Lance isn’t going anywhere.  _ At least that’s what Coran’s been saying. _

Lance has been asleep for a week and was supposed to wake up from the tube  _ three _ days ago, with his body is completely healed for some small bruises and the only trace of the blue paladin  _ even _ having a  _ fatal wound _ is a large scar on Lance’s torso. But something’s wrong with Lance’s  _ mind _ , what’s Coran’s has been telling everyone is that Lance’s is comatose or what’s worse is that Lance has just  _ given up wanting to live _ .

Wetting his dry mouth. Keith turns back around to look up at Lance’s frozen body in the tube, the blue lights reflect off Lance making a also magical glowing effect on Lance’s body.

“I-I had breakfast, I’m fine. You can go now.” Keith assures, not looking at Hunk as he responds.

 

“I didn’t see you during breakfast.” Hunk replies, stepping closer to the other paladin.

“And from what I heard from some of the  _ others _ , is that you haven’t left this room  _ all day _ .” Hunk said, slowly reaching out and resting a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

Tensing up at Hunk gentle yet assertive touch, Keith shrugs the others hand off as he stands, legs threatening to collapse due to the sudden weight on them.

“I’ve left to go to the bathroom, I h-haven’t been here  _ all day _ .” Keith argues, looking into Hunks eyes.

“ _ Keith _ . Look we all know you’re upset, we  _ all _ are. You saw  _ and _ heard Lance’s last  _ painful _ moments before h-he….B-But we all heard his words and wishes, a-and we were all super  _ excited _ for him to awaken and tell him how we all  _ feel _ ...and n-now since we  _ don’t know _ when he will wake up, we’re  _ all  _ a little  _ stressed _ .” Hunk pointed out, sadness laced through his tone.

Not knowing how he should respond. Keith just turns back to the tube holding Lance and gently resting his hand on the chamber's window. 

“W-We all miss him, Keith....Allura and Coran are trying to figure out what’s happening within his brain. Pidge is hiding in their room or in their lion, only coming out for food or to talk with Shiro. I-I can sometimes hear crying or  _ yelling _ coming from behind their door when I walk by. Shiro’s been quieter than normal, clinging to one of us or helping out Allura around the castle.  _ I’ve  _ been a complete  _ wreck _ , only staying in the kitchen or checking on blue or on  _ you _ .” Hunk responds to Keith’s silence.

 

“Y-You don’t need to check on me, I’m  _ fine _ .” Keith gunts, dropping his hand to his side.

“I _ do, Keith. _ We’re all  _ hurting  _ okay, some more than others. Lance is my best friend, like he said he’s like my _ brother _ . W-We all miss him and hate to see him like  _ this _ . I’ve talked to the others they agree with me, we all need to deal with the  _ pain together _ and not  _ separate _ , we need to talk about how to deal with not forming  _ Voltron _ , and what to do with Lance’s  _ condition.”  _ Hunk announced, eyes moving past Keith to gaze upon Lance.

 

Something decides to snap within Keith. Wiping around fast he stares Hunk down.

“So what! We’re gonna hold a meeting push aside how we feel and  _ forget _ about Lance! H-He  _ died  _ Hunk! Lance was dead. H-He told me that he  _ loves _ me than basically  _ died _ in my arms! I know you heard everything b-but…” Keith chokes down a sob that he feels growing in his throat.

“I-I watched the light in his eyes _disappear_ , heard and felt his heart _stop_...F-Feeling him just _fade away_ , I felt so _alone,_ _Hunk_. I-I just _need_ another chance to tell him that I love _h-him._ ” Keith’s eyes burn, as salty tears build up in his tired eyes.

Hunk’s never  _ seen _ this much emotion in Keith, he’s  _ heard _ it from Lance’s helmet. But when they arrived and found Keith and Lance, Keith’s face was devoid of any emotion. When they heard the news about Lance and him might not  _ ever _ waking up, Keith was the only only who wasn't showing any  _ physical  _ sadness but if you looked in his eyes...He was  _ heart broken _ . But now Keith’s eyes were rimmed red, thick blobs of tears in his eyes threatening to fall.

Hunk rushed and engulfed Keith in a big hug, feeling Keith trying to break away and free himself. Hunk just hugged the red paladin tighter.

Keith was overwhelmed by Hunk’s hug, trying to pull away he realised how soft and warm Hunk’s hug felt.  _ ‘Lance was right, Hunk does give good hugs.’  _ Keith thinks, but with the thought of Lance Keith feels the dam break in his eyes as he starts bawling into Hunk’s shirt.

Hunk just sinks down to the ground with Keith, letting Keith bawl into his shoulder like a comforting mother. Feeling his shoulder become wet with tears and snot, Hunk smiles as Keith cries out his pent up emotions from the week and a half of suffering in silence.

 

Hearing a pattering of footsteps and shouts, than the infirmary doors sliding open. Hunk turns his head back to the entrance spotting a wide eyed Shiro next to a puffy red eyed Pidge.

Silently telling the others to join. Hunk smiles as Shiro and Pidge join the hug on the ground their own tears now starting to fall.

Keith feels the other’s join the hug, and he’s never felt such a loving warmth in his chest before. 

 

“What’s happening, I-Is Lance-  _ Oh _ ….” Allura speaks, stopping herself as she enters the infirmary eyes frozen at the heartwarming sight of the paladins huddled together in a group hug. Hearing Coran’s breath hitch next to her, Allura’s eyes start to tear up as Shiro moves his arm and waves the two  Alteans over to join. Taking long strides to the pile on the ground, Allura with Coran close behind join the hug, smiling as trails of tears fall down their face. 

Sitting in front of Lance’s chamber, the four remaining paladins, Coran and Allura. Stay huddled together in a hug long after the tears have dried and stopped flowing, they stay together in a pile sharing stories about Lance, all softly laughing with watery smiles on their faces. 

Not hearing the chamber open minutes ago, Lance leans against the chamber silently smiling softly at the kind words and funny and embarrassing stories of him being retold from his friends, tears silently fall down his own cheeks as he lets out a soft laugh, it disturbing the group on the ground.

Seeing everyone look up and stare at Lance with wide eyes, Lance feels a little taken back by the sight of all his friends, his  _ family.  _ Looking at him like he’s a  _ ghost _ , but their red eyes show happiness,shock, and some remnants of sadness. Smiling softly Lance takes a wobbly step forward.

“H-Hey guys, what’s with the c-cuddle pile on the floor.” Lance greets, looking down.

 

“L-Lance! You’re a-awake!” Hunk shouts, getting up Hunk barrels into Lance giving him a tight  _ almost _ suffocating hug. Confused by Lance’s sudden awakening the others sit frozen stiff with their jaws dropped.

Having the wind knocked out of him by Hunk, He takes a deep breath to recuperate before talking.

“U-Uh yah, but _ seriously _ why’s everyone on the ground crying their eyes out, and talking about me like I  _ died _ ?” Lance questions, waiting for response. Getting none he speaks up again. “N-No, but really have I missed something?” Lance adds, lips turned into a forced smile while trying to avoid Keith’s venomous glare. 

Hunk lets go of Lance as everyone looks down, guilty expressions on their face.

What feels like hours of tense silence, Lance opens his mouth again to speak but is beaten by the black paladin's voice.

“Lance....You died.” Shiro says voice cracking slightly. Standing up, looking up off the ground to meet Lance’s dark blue eyes.

 

“ _ W-What _ ?”  

 

“Y-You died _ Lance _ , your heart stopped beating and you  _ died _ .” Hunk’s voice spoke up, wobbly and unusually quiet. Also looking up to see Lance’s eyes.

Taking a step back, Lance searches for a sign in Shiro’s and Hunk’s faces to see that they are lying. Finding none he lightly grasps his chest, nails slightly digging into the white skin tight suit he was  _ occasionally _ in, memories of what happened in the cave coming back to him at full speed,  _ especially _ the moments with Keith.

“Lance, are you okay?” Pidge speaks up, stepping closer to the panicked paladin. Watching their fellow paladin and friend’s face turn more pale than it was before.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine just taking in t-the new information.” Lance answers swallowing the lump in his throat,

“Are you sure Lance?  _ You _ did just wake up from the chamber, It’s alright if you aren't.” Coran assured, looking at Lance with concern in his eyes.

“Yes, I’m _ sure _ .” Lance answered with hesitant voice, keeping everyone face’s (beside’s Keith’s who face was contorted of doubt and slight anger) expressing disbelief and concern.

“I’m  _ Fine _ , guys I may have been dead but I’m alive  _ now _ , and I’m starving.” Lance announced his lie with a cheeky grin, internally breathing out in relief as the other paladin’s buy his excuse.

Infact he wasn’t hungry at all, his stomach was such in a knot he think’s he could never eat again. But he would say anything to get Keith and the others off his back.

 

“Well, I’ll whip us up something special for tonight's dinner. Just you wait Lance, this will be sure to fill up your empty stomach.” Waved Coran, heading out towards the kitchen.

 

Hunk Leans down too Lance’s ear, whispering something. 

“I’m gonna go help Coran with dinner, after all this time he still doesn't know how to season something.” Jokes Hunk, earning a laugh from Lance.

Lance laughed like nothing had happened, like  _ nothing  _ was different. But with one brief glance towards Keith made him stop.

“I’m glad you’re awake Lance.” The yellow paladin smiles softly. Patting Lance on the shoulders before exiting the same doors Coran had left out of previously.

“Same here Lance,” Said Pidge, giving the blue paladin a unexpected quick hug before trudging away. Leaving Lance slightly speechless at the sudden rare action.

“Man If Pidge is hugging me, Hunk’s being quiet and Shiro not using his dad tone on me. I feel like this is a dream.” Lance sighed softly, his stomach twisting into the knot tighter.

 

“You had us pretty worried for a while Lance, You had no signs of _ever_ _waking up_. Coran and me tested anything and everything to see what was _wrong_ , but we _couldn't._ ” Allura admitted, making the ever so silent Keith to grimace.

Frowning, Lance gulps wanting to say why he didn’t wake up. But he feared if he told he would be considered  _ weak _ , and  _ Unfit _ to be a paladin of Voltron.

“Well I’m awake now, I’m sorry I made you all worried. But seriously I’m _ fine  _ Allura.” Lance lies taking the easy route out.

Looking up Allura smiles at Lance. “I’m glad Lance, I’m happy you’re awake. We  _ all _ are,  _ even blue  _ I don’t think she would like me as her paladin compared to  _ you _ .” Allura confessed, remembering the words that Lance thought were his last words, specifically the one’s directed towards her.

“T-Thank you, Allura.” Lance thanks, taken back on how Allura knew what he said to Keith as he was  _ dying _ .

 

_ “How does she know? Did Keith tell her? Did Keith tell everyone what happened? Do they all know how I feel inside already?They know how fucked up I am now. ShitShitShitShitShitShitShit! Why are they being so nice then?I’m so pathetic, I know their gonna just eject me into space soon. Good It’s where I belong anyways. Why do I always have fuck everything up! StupidStupidStupi-” _

 

“Lance,  _ stop _ it.” Keith’s voice breaks through Lance’s internal breakdown.

 

Lance snaps out of his toxic thoughts, his mind quiets down. Self-hate still whirling around in his mind. He slowly looks up at the Keith, previously the red paladin’s eyes were filled with anger and doubt. No _ , _ Lance sees concern with remnants of anger. 

“ _ Lance _ .” Keith replied in a low tone.

“I-I’m gonna go change.” Spoke Lance ignoring Keith, leaving the room. The red paladin following close behind.

“W-We need to talk.”

“Not right now,  _ Keith _ .” Lance grumbles, slightly angry at Keith. Glad that Keith told the other’s his “last-words” but angry thinking that Keith said more than he was to  _ told  _ to say.

“ _ Fine _ , but you're not getting out of this Lance, we  _ need  _ to talk.” Keith  asserted, leaving Lance alone to head towards the kitchen to check up on the others.

 

Seeing Keith leave, the others eyes never moving from his own sight as the red paladin exits Lance’s own sight.

“Stupid  _ me _ , Stupid _ Keith _ , Stupid  _ death experiences _ . Why can’t things just  _ end _ ?” Lance angrily mumbles to himself as he makes his way to his room.

Lance takes one step into his room and automatically wants to scream in heart out, quickly grabbing his pillow he screams into it until he throat hurts and he feels slightly light headed.

Throwing his pillow harshly down on the floor, earning a hard smacking sound as it comes into contact with the floor.

“Stupid,Stupid,Stupid.” Lance berates himself, angrily taking off the skin tight suit. Air escaping through his teeth as he winces, jostles his very sore muscles and the casual minor bruises that littered his body.

“I should’ve  _ never _ left the tube.” He declares. “Get Keith and everyone else to  _ forget _ about me.” Lance adds, finally managing to get the suit off. Leaving him standing only in boxers.

“Than everything would be fine, just  _ fine _ -” Lance stops mid-sentence, staring at his own reflection from the mirror they had given Lance a year back or so, due to his constant complaining on not being able to do his morning routine. But really Lance missed having a mirror to practice wearing a mask in front of the his voltron  _ family _ , just like he had to do to his _ actual  _ blood relatives.

Looking at his body he’s reminded that he’s actually  _ grown _ in the three years of being a part of Voltron. His face has lost its narrowness, and has built up slightly around his chin and cheeks. Chin having a small amount of facial hair, His shoulders and arms building in muscle.

His eyes go down his body upper torso and upper arms having scars from previous battles, and near-death experiences. They follow down to his lower torso, eyes widening as he sees his most newest scar. He can see that it’s still slightly red around the edges of the nine inch long, pearly white scar.

Lance’s fingers shake as he gives ghost touches along his new  _ disfigurement  _ on his body, afraid that he presses harder it’ll open and he’ll die... _ again _ .  The longer the looks at the large  _ remnant _ of his shot from the droids gun, the more he gets self-conscious about what truly happened in the cave. Memory replay in his head,  _ Him getting shot, Keith crying, him closing his eyes feeling like he was flying, than  _ **_dying_ ** .

Shaking away the memory of the feeling of comfort he felt when his eyes did  _ finally _ close. He quickly rushes to get dressed, rushing out the door hoping he’s not  _ too  _ late for dinner, not wanting to worry his friends anymore than they are. As he leaves the room with one final glance he makes a mental note to get rid of the mirror later.

 

During dinner, everything seems to go back to normal. Hunk’s talking again, Pidge is out of their room talking to everyone (not just Shiro) about what their next project is going to be, Coran’s telling stories, than eventually leading to embarrassing stories of a young Allura. Shiro smiling eyes no longer tinted red, Allura holding Shiro's hand, tips of her ears slightly red due to Coran. And Lance he’s acting like nothing had happened, laughing when somebody says or does something funny, telling jokes that always fall flat, but  _ always _ gets someone to crack a smile. They’ve all missed doing this.

And Keith, he know’s that Lance smiles are fake, laughs etc... He knows everyone else notices it too, but don’t say anything because everyone doesn’t want to Lance do freak out and storm off somewhere. Keith just sits in silence listening to everyone's overlapping conversions, constantly glancing over at Lance throughout dinner.

After dinner, everyone goes back to do their own thing before calling it a night. Shiro and Allura head out to look out at the stars, Pidge asking Hunk for some help with getting a second opinion on something, Coran going to check around the ship, Keith lurking around the room, doing  _ nothing _ .

Lance bids goodnight to everyone, ignoring all the not so hidden looks of worried expressions. Lance  _ knows _ they're all going away as fast as they can to clear out and Leave Keith’s and him  _ dreaded  _ conversation. During dinner Lance was trying to ignore all the small concerned glaces Keith was giving him, burning a small hole into his head the whole night. Lance tries to leave fast, wanting to lock himself in his room and never talk to Keith again, no matter how much his heart  _ craves _ to do so.  

 

The second Keith takes his eyes off Lance, the blue paladin sneaks away to hide away in his room. Entering his room he remembers about the mirror. Lance wraps an extra blanket around the mirror and manages to carefully hide it away, nearly dropping it as a loud knock on his door scares him. 

“Lance...It’s Keith.”

_ Yeah _ , like anybody  _ else _ would knock on his door, when everybody but  _ Keith _ cleared out  _ immediately _ after everyone was done eating.

“Can I come in?” Keith asks, voice slightly muffled by the door.

“No.”

“Alright.” The red paladin responds, as he opens the door.

Lance curses under his breath, about forgetting to lock the door.

“Have you ever heard of knocking?”

“I did Lance, you answered.” Keith clarified.

Lance glares at Keith. “And what did I say in response?” Lance shot back.

“No?”

“And did you listen to me?” Lance asked, crossing his arms.

“The door was unlocked, and we need to talk Lance.” Keith said ignoring the others response.

Glaring at Keith, Lance angrily huffs as a reply.  

“So...does that mean we can finally talk like adults and not like angry three years olds?” Asked Keith, crossing his arms.

“Can’t we just  _ not _ Keith. Let’s just go back to our rooms and  _ forget, _ like we always do when I fuck up and almost  _ die _ ,” Lance complained, walking and turning away from the red paladin and the slightly ajar closet door.

“But that the thing Lance, you  _ did _ die!” Shouts Keith, done walking on eggshells around Lance.

 

Turning around to face Keith, Lance yells back, “So what?! I  _ died _ now I’m _ alive _ okay! Be fucking thankful that you’re not talking to a  _ corpse _ right now!” 

“Lance you were fucking _ dead _ , you can’t be completely  _ fine _ from that!” Keith hisses, fists clenched down at his sides trembling involuntarily from frustration building up inside him.

“I am  _ fine _ Keith,  _ you _ can’t tell _ me _ how _ I _ feel! You’re not  _ me _ !” Lance argues back, stepping closer to the other.

Keith grabs Lance’s shirt collar, digging his fist into the shirts fabric. “I’m not  _ Lance _ ! You  _ need _ to just accept the facts instead of  _ pretending _ it didn’t happen!” He growls out.

Pushing Keith away, Lance make the other let go of him as Lance puts a foot or two between them. “It didn’t happen in _my_ book! All what happened was just _another_ _near-death_ experience because of my dumb ass not being _careful_ enough!” Lance says venomously.

“You can’t just lie to yourself! Lance It’s not  _ healthy _ ,” Mumbling the last part to himself, but accidentally loud enough for Lance to hear.

“I _can_ and I _will,_ _Keith_.” Lance says Keith’s name like it's poison.

Frustrated with Lance, Keith explodes. “WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE A SUCH A CHILD LANCE! I’M TRYING TO HELP YOU AND YOU’RE JUST ACTING LIKE A PATHETIC CRYBABY!” Once the words leave his mouth Keith knows he fucked up. Watching as the hurt crosses Lance’s face, deep blue eyes watering up, than those deep blue eyes turn into a blaze of anger. As Lance’s fist raises for him, Keith silently grants permission for Lance to punch him.

But his body automatically reacts without a thought as Keith reflects Lance’s punch grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back. 

Realising what his body just did, Keith lets go of Lance and softly pushes him away.

“Shit, Lance I-I don’t mean it.” Keith tries to apologize, mind whirling with anger at himself and concern for the other Paladin.

 

Taking advantage of Keith being distracted, Lance fastly turns towards Keith and swings his fist back again at Keith, actually hitting him this time. 

Seeing Keith back away hand covering his new red cheek, Lance laugh sinisterly tears slowly rolling down his face.

“I d-deserved that one.” Keith chuckles, wincing as he moves his cheek a little too much.

“Y-Yes you did! And I’ll do it again you fucking dic-”

“ _ Lance,  _ I’m tired of fighting. It’s not going to do anything besides get  _ yours _ or  _ my _ feelings hurt.” Keith tries to negotiate, looking up as he is sitting down on Lance’s floor still cradling his cheek.

“I  _ don’t _ care about  _ your _ feelings.” Lance argued, wiping his tears away.

“I  _ do  _ care about  _ your  _ feelings Lance.” Keith sighs. “And If we fight I’ll say something and hurt you  _ again,  _ than you’ll probably punch me  _ again _ and that hurts me.” Keith adds, finding some common ground.  

“I’m glad it does.” Said Lance, agreeing to not fight as he sits down on the floor facing Keith.

“I’m sorry I called you that, it’s...it’s just that  _ Lance _ I don’t want you to _ pretend _ it didn’t happen and leave me  _ alone _ with the memories that replay in my head  _ every time _ I close my eyes,” Keith confesses.

 

“I know that seems a little selfish I understand...but Lance can I just ask you one thing?”

Keith adds.

Silently gulping Lance nods in response.

“Did you forget?”

“Forget _ what _ ?” Lance asks back, confused on what Keith is asking him.

 

Keith looks at Lance, Lance can’t quite decipher what the other’s emotions are but Keith’s eyes look sad, worn, but with that Keith smiling softly.

“What are you talking about Keith?” Lance wants to know now, he wants to know what he has supposedly  _ forgot  _ about.

“Before you  _ d-died,  _ and  _ before _ you told me what you wanted me to say to the others-”

“You said  _ more _ than what I _ told  _ you to didn’t  _ you _ ? You told them how I  _ feel _ about myself and shit, that’s why everyone walking on their tiptoes around me.” Lance interrupts the former anger towards Keith bubbling up inside him.

“I didn’t have to say anything to the others.” Keith tells Lance, feeling the atmosphere starting to switch to how it was when they were fighting.  

“Than how do they know?” Asks Lance, wanting answers.

“Your helmets comm was on the whole time.”

 

“ _ Oh _ .” 

 

“Yeah.” 

“ _Shit_ Keith, I said some pretty personal stuff and they _heard_ _everything_.” Lance half tells Keith and half tells himself.

“Yeah they  _ were _ and  _ are _ pretty broken up about it, especially Hunk.  _ We  _ didn't know that was how you _ felt _ about yourself.” Keith informed.

Lance freaks out a little, thinking that the other paladins,  _ his friends, his family  _ is going to treat him like he’s china doll about to  _ break _ . And with the  _ thing _ that he’s  _ apparently _ forgotten, the  _ thing  _ that makes Keith eyes look  _ so sad _ . That's also driving him a  _ bit  _ wild.

“Keith, what’s the thing I can’t remember?” Lance asks, the need for the answer to the question slowly driving him insane.

 

Keith swallows a lump in his throat before scootching a bit closer to the blue paladin. 

“Well what do you remember?” Keith questions, seeing if going just thinking about it can jog Lance’s memory.

Seeing Keith scootch closer, makes Lance feel suddenly nervous about talking. 

“U-Um well me being shot, me spilling all my secrets to you and apparently the others, y-you crying, then muffled words and darkness.” Lance summarizes, some of the memory’s not hurting as much. But the image of Keith bawling is an image that doesn't  _ want _ to escape from him. 

“B-But I feel like I’m missing something important.” Added Lance, playing with his hands.

Keith looks at Lance, wanting to just go over and kiss Lance’s sollom expression off his face….but he _ can’t _ because that’s the one thing Lance can’t  _ physically  _ remember, it's not like he  _ repressed _ it more like his mind just simply couldn’t  _ accept _ it as a memory.   

“It is to  _ me _ .” He whispers quietly, looking down at his lap.

“Why?”

Keith’s looks up, taken back that Lance  _ even  _ heard what he said.

“It doesn't matter anymore.” Keith sighs, smiling softly at Lance.

 

Lance frown at Keith’s words, It does matter,  _ actually  _ It matters alot Lance really wants to know what he’s missing out on. Lance opens his mouth to tell Keith he’s wrong but the others small sad smile makes him freeze just staring at the red paladin's face. 

In other words Lance realises like earlier when looking at himself in the mirror, Lance realises that as much Lance has changed in the three short but long years, Keith has grown as well. The red paladin's face looking more full, more built just like his. Keith deciding to let his hair grow out, long enough for it to be in a bun(which it is right now) really shapes Keith’s face well,  _ really well _ . 

“Uh, Lance? Are you okay?” Keith asks, seeing Lance just freeze and start staring at him.

Shaking his head, Lance ignores his face feeling hot at answers. “Yeah I’m good, why you worrying about me mullet?” He teases.

Remembering Lance final words to him, Keith winces as Lance calls him “mullet”.

“Yeah, I’m just seeing that you froze staring at me with your mouth open.” Keith answers.

“My mouth _was_ _not_ open.” Lance retorted, loosely crossing his arms.

“Whatever you say.” Keith jokes.

 

Lance lets an awkward silence run on for a minute or two as he takes a second to think of what to say next. 

“Tell me what happened, the thing that I forgotten.” Lance began. 

“It’s not important.” Keith answered, looking at anything but Lance.

“Yes it is, now  _ please  _ I need to know I didn’t do anything stupid or embarrassing that I need to add to my  _ ever growing _ list.” Lance jokes, feeling that whatever happened could be worse than actually dying.

“It’s more embarrassing on my part than with on yours.” Keith breaths.

“What Keith Kogane embarrassing himself in front of Lance Sanchez, then later admitting to it. I must've truly died and gone to heaven.” Lance teases, getting Keith to crack a smile.

“Hah, Hah. But seriously you did  _ die  _ I don’t think you should joke about it  _ like that. _ ” Keith replies.

 

“Yeah but how else would we get over it, we need to brighten the dark with light.” Lance answers back.

“Wow that was a  not-Lance response.” Keith jokes, sorta surprised that Lance’s answer was pretty good advice.

“Now tell me what embarrassing thing you did, that my dying brain could not save?” Lance tell Keith.

 

“Do you really want to know.” Keith sighs, worried that this could go two ways.

One: Lance remembers or at least feels the same and it ends happy

Two: Lance thinks that Keith is lying or doesn't feel the same way, making it not happy ending.

“Yes.”

“Fine.” Keith agrees, mentally preparing to sign a contract with the devil to make the hell that _ could _ happen go just a little smoother,  _ if possible _ .

 

“I kissed you when you were yelling at yourself to shut you up, I told you that I love  you.” Keith confessed, watching Lance freeze once again.

“W-What.” Lance chokes out.

“You kissed me back, called me cute, and told a shitty pick-up line to me.”

“I did.” Lance said not as a question more of like stating a fact that you don’t agree with.

Feeling his heart start to feel weighed in his chest, Keith mentally and physically prepares himself for what's next.

“L-Look it’s okay if you feel the same way  _ anymore _ , I bet with the blood lost and the mild concussion you were delirious, and that’s  _ okay _ , I’m  _ fine _ with being  _ just  _ friends.” Keith quickly tell Lance, trying to keep his tone from faltering.

 

“Kiss me.” Lance blurted.

“W-What?”

“Do I really need to spell it out for you, k-i-s-s-m-e.”

“W-What, Lance?” Keith stutters.

“Do I always have to do everything.” Just as Lance says that Keith finds the others hands on his cheeks, being careful of his quickly forming bruise. Than the next thing Keith feels Lance’s lips meet with his starting off slow.

Keith’s heart no longer feels heavy, it feel like it flying inside of him. He kiss back Lance, reaching up to grab the back of Lance’s neck pulling him closer, making them tumble and lay down on the floor, only stopping from kissing for less than a second.

 

After what feeling like hours to both Lance and Keith, Lance pulls away smiling as he sees Keith face warm and redder than a tomato. “Hey mullet.” Lance breaths.

“What?”

“Isn’t the floor a little uncomfortable?” Lance asks, smiling face also bright red and warm to the touch.

And with that Keith gets up and drags Lance to Lance’s bed and they lay together in each other’s arms.

“Hey Lance.” Keith yawned.

“What?” Lance says rolling over more to face Keith.

“How does it feel?”

Smiling brightly Lance laughs a little before answering. “How does what feel?”

“To be the only star in  _ my  _ sky.” Keith says softly.

 

Lovingly rolling his eyes Lance punches Keith in the arm softly. “That’s not how it goes, dude.” Lance tells Keith.

“Well, I think my version is better.” Keith disagrees.

“Hm, yeah I’d have to agree.” Lance says changing his mind, snuggling himself into Keith more.

“Do you remember?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Good, and one more thing.” Keith says.

“What is it?” Lance asks.

“Please never leave me again.” Keith spoke, hugging Lance harder.

 

Lance doesn't know how to respond, but apparently a kiss and a whispered promise is good enough answer for Keith.

“Hey Keith?”

“Yeah.”

“So if the others heard  _ everything _ , does that mean they already know about us?” Lance brings up.

“Yeah...They do, they don’t have a problem with it if that’s what you're asking. Infact their pretty goddamn happy that they don’t have to deal with all of our pinning.” Keith reassured.

“How did they know before us? I mean come on.” Lance laughs.

“I guess where that obvious and that oblivious.” Keith says, kissing Lance’s nose.

 

Lance looks at the lightly tinted purple patch of skin on Keith cheek, Lance lips curl into a slight frown.

“Sorry about punching you.” Lance apologises, gently stroking Keith cheek with the tips of his fingers.

“I was being a insensitive dick.” Keith replies, grabbing Lance’s hand.

“I’m still sorry.”

“It’s fine Lance, now I got something to tell you.” Keith says to change the subject.

“What is it?”

“I love you.” Keith says, than yawning in Lance’s face afterwards.

“Sorry, but it has been one hell of a day.” Says Keith, playing with Lance’s hair.

“I love you too, and yeah, it has. One hell of an emotional rollercoaster for me.” Lance replies, yawning loudly.

 

“How are you feeling?” Keith asks.

“Well besides being tired, I feel pretty happy.” Seeing Keith’s disbelieving expression, Lance smiles a true bright smile. “No seriously Keith, I’m happy like truly,  _ truly  _ happy.” Lance adds.

“Alright, but if aren't you’ll tell me right?” Keith asks.

“Yes Keith, I promise.” Lance promises, wrapping his pinkie around Keith’s sealing the deal.

“Good, Also can I sleep here tonight?” Keith questions, wrapping his arm tighter around Lance silently telling the other that he doesn’t want to leave.

“Like I’d let you have a night alone after being reunited with me.” Lance jokes, closing his eyes and tucking his head underneath Keith’s neck.

 

“Like I’d get up from this comfy position.” Keith replies. “Love you,” He adds yawning once more as he closes his eyes, ready for sleep.

“Hey mullet.”

Opening one eye, Keith looks down at Lance’s semi conscious form curled around him.

“Yeah Lance?”

“I love you too, see you in the morning.” Lance mumbles, reaching out to hold Keith’s hand.

 

Lance _wasn't_ fine, and neither _was_ Keith but now they're _more_ than okay. 

So Keith grins sleeply at Lance, closing his eye he falls fast asleep getting the most restful sleep he’s had in a long time.

  
  
Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS DONE HOLY HELL! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT *sheds a tear* Writing this was alot of fun even for how long it turned out to be, welp better fall back into the Voltron pit that i'm tapped in. TILL NEXT TIME ;)
> 
> (Also please give comments and kudos they give me life, and if you wanna chat, stalk whatever follow me on Tumblr http://v0ltr0n-alliance.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this is heading. Hope you enjoyed, I'm not crying you're crying.  
> Anyways please Comment and Give kudos, they make me v v happy :)
> 
> Come rant with me on Tumblr: http://v0ltr0n-alliance.tumblr.com/


End file.
